Trapped
by amycahillfan101
Summary: Sequel to An Unexpected Surprise; Amy has been kidnapped by the Evan, who is now a Vesper. Ian and the other Cahills are trying to rescue her. OOC, but I can't help it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read my first story, **_**An Unexpected Surprise**_**, this story won't make any sense. So if you want to read this, read the first one. Or skim it. Whatever. Ok. I'm going to stop now.**

**I just realized something; I never put Buffy in my first story! Darn it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. **

_Ian's POV_

_ You will never see her alive again. Let's see how well you'll get along without your precious Madrigal leader. _

_ Sincerely, the new Vesper recruit,_

_ Evan Tolliver_

Alistair finished reading the note, and we all had mixed reactions.

Sinead continued to sob on the floor.

Hamilton tried to keep his cool while comforting Sinead.

Dan let tears run freely down his face, and hugged Natalie, who buried her face into his shirt.

Alistair didn't cry, but he did bow his head.

Phoenix widened his eyes, and looked around, confused.

Jonah struggled to hold back tears, and tried to comfort Phoenix.

Ned and Ted also bowed their heads.

Madison punched the wall, and Reagan tried to calm her down.

Nellie put her face in her hands.

What did I do? I stood still, taking it in. Amy, my Amy was taken from me. Tolliver might kill her. I clenched my fists. Next time I saw him, he was going down. Hard.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Madison angrily asked. We all looked up at her.

"Yeah! What are we going to do? It's not like we're going to let them get away with this! No one messes with the Cahills and gets away with it!"

"She's right," Dan choked out, letting go of Natalie. "We defeated the Vespers once, we can do it again."

"But what if they kill her?" Sinead sobbed. "Evan wrote 'you will never see her alive again'!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they are going to kill her," Nellie mentioned, removing her face from her hands. "It just means that they are going to take her away from us."

"And if they do kill her, we can still get revenge," Hamilton agreed, punching his fist into his hand. "But we'll make sure that that won't happen."

I looked up at everyone, trying to look as if I haven't been broken into a million pieces. I needed to stay strong for Amy. "Well, then our first step should be finding… her," I stated, avoiding saying Amy's name. I knew that if I did, I would break.

"They wouldn't put her in the same place that they put us," Alistair decided, pacing. "And this time, they are trying to keep her completely away from us altogether, so we get no contact from the Vespers."

"But why would they do that," Natalie wondered aloud.

"Just to break our spirits. They want us to fall apart," Dan whispered, seething. His emotion had quickly changed.

"Well, aren't there Cahills everywhere? Can't we just tell all of them to keep a look out," Phoenix suggested.

"That's my homey," Jonah grinned, wiping away tears and slapping him a high five.

Everyone else looked happy with the idea but me. I knew that wouldn't work, even if we had Cahills within every square foot of the earth. They desperately needed hope, and they were using that one idea to grasp it.

I, however, was thinking logically. I was never going to see Amy again.

And that's when the tears came.

_Amy's POV_

While I was unconscious, I dreamt that I was young, with my parents again.

_We were smiling and laughing, having a picnic in a pretty park near our house. _

_ Dan was just a toddler, rolling down he grassy hills and chasing butterflies (to no avail). Mom laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Dad pulled her close, and gestured me to join them. I sunk down into my father's lap, laughing along with them._

_ Then, the happy image was darkened with flames._

I woke up, breathing heavily. _I'm ok, it was just a dream. _Then I remembered what had happened last night.

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was lying on a cold cement floor. The walls were also made of cement, and bare. There was a door at the far right corner of the room, and I jumped up to try it. Locked.

I sat in the middle of the floor, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Silence.

Then the door swung open, revealing… Ian!

He smiled, holding out his arms to me, and I jumped into them, hugging him close.

"Amy," He whispered into my ear, and I held on tighter. "What happened?"

"It was Evan! He broke into my room, and… I'm not sure what happened afterwards."

I gently pulled away, looking into his amber eyes. He smiled… oddly. It was like a smirkish smile. Where had I seen that before...

He tried to kiss me, but I twisted free. Ian wasn't that forward with me! "Ian, are you ok? You seem… different."

He did that smirkish smile again. "What are you talking about, Ames?" Wait, Ames? Ian called me love, not Ames.

Wait a second… being to forward, smirkish smile, calling me Ames…

"Evan!" I exploded, trying to smack him. He grabbed my wrist before I could, squeezing it to the point where it hurt.

"How did you know," He snarled. Definitely not Ian.

"You called me Ames! Now _let go_," I wrenched my arm free of his grasp. "But how did y-"

"You think that the Madrigals own all of the technology?" Evan sarcastically asked. "We Vespers also have the form changing chambers!"

Oh, yeah, like one of the things that Fiske made us… wait, did he say Vesper?

"Evan, you're a Vesper?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"And you tried to turn into Ian to get me to like you? That's sick!"

I expected him to wince and my powerful words, but instead he darkly said, "You will never insult me again, is that clear? Right now, you are under my control. Whatever happens to you is because of my decisions."

And with that he stormed off, slamming the door. Silence resumed once again.

_Evan's POV_

I slammed the door to the cell and stormed up the stairs and into the living room, where I plopped on the couch, rubbing my temples. Being a Vesper was hard work.

When Amy found out that I cheated on her and dumped me months ago, at first I was heartbroken. I plead for forgiveness over and over again… then all of that changed.

I was walking home from work when a man dressed in a dark cloak crossed my path. I tried to sidestep him, but placed a firm hand on my shoulder to stop me.

He told me all about the Vespers and their power, and everything became so real to me. If I had power, I could get anything that I wanted… including Amy.

I joined them, and my first task was a good one… I was to either get Amy Cahill to join us, make sure that she was never in our way, or dispose of her completely.

I took the task on, but never told the man what my real goal was.

To make Ian Kabra pay.

My first step was to take her away. My second step was to get a picture showing him that she was in love with me, but that wasn't going to work.

Time for plan B.

**A/N: First chapter of sequel completed! YAY! Was it ok? Please no flames! If you didn't like it, just don't review! Please! Don't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, second chapter is here! I've got some plans for Amy… don't worry, the ending will be happy! Or will it…**

**And again, I try to update every day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. (BTW, I'm not doing the fun disclaimers anymore because I feel like the story is getting too serious for that).**

_Hamilton's POV_

We called Fiske and told him what happened, and he promised to come back as soon as possible. Instead of leaving tomorrow like we had originally planned, we all decided that it would be best if we stayed.

Right now we were all in our rooms. Ian had gone into the bathroom and hadn't come out yet, probably mourning Amy. I mean, he liked her for years, final got her, and now she's gone.

I didn't know what I would do if I lost Sinead. She was pretty broken up about what happened, almost as much as Dan.

I knew Amy for a while, and I know that she's been through some pretty rough times. I'm sure that she'll be able to pass through this one without dying… right?

Ian finally came out, but he was a hot mess. His hair was all messed up, and he didn't even try to fix it. That wasn't like him. His eyes were puffy from crying, and silent tears still streaked his olive cheeks. He sat down on his bed, silent.

I had no idea what to do next. Comfort him? Leave him alone? I was a Holt; I never faced stuff like this.

"So, uh… do you want to, um, talk or… something?" I shifted uncomfortably on the bed I was sitting on.

Ian opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and then closed it again. After a few moment s of awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"I've never felt so torn up about something before. When Natalie was taken by the Vespers, we could at least see how she was doing in pictures. This is different." I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. But Amy's been through some pretty difficult situations, so I'm sure that she'll get through this!" I tried to sound more enthusiastic than I really felt.

Ian just sadly nodded, pulling the covers over himself.

I closed my eyes too, silently pleading _"Don't die, Amy. You don't know how big of a difference you make."_

_Dan's POV _

_ "Ninjasdon'tcry Ninjasdon'tcry Ninjasdon'tcry" _I had to think to myself over and over again, blinking back tears. I knew that Amy had broken down when I was lost in China, but I didn't know that I would have a similar experience.

Phoenix had already conked out; all of the stress must have been too hard on the poor little guy.

I was tracing her name over and over on my hand, asking myself questions. _Is she thinking of me? Is she ok? Is she even alive?_

The tears started coming again, so I tried to stop thinking of my sister.

But in this situation, that was impossible.

_Ned's POV_

I may not have known Amy as well as the other Cahills, but I did know that she made a huge difference to my sister's life. Amy was the one that helped her get back on her feet after she was depressed about the explosion that had harmed all three of us.

It took me this long to realize that Amy made a difference to my family.

I glanced over at my triplet, and it seemed that he was thinking the same thing.

Jonah was sketching something intently, so I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, watcha drawing?"

Jonah glanced up. "Nothing much, just this." His pop star talk was oddly gone.

He flipped over his sketch pad, showing a perfectly detailed picture of Amy.

"Woah." Ted sat up. "That looks so real!"

Jonah nodded, smiling. Then, as quick as it came, his smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

Jonah looked down. "I'm wondering if she'll ever be able to see it."

And then we were quiet again.

_Sinead's POV_

I sat criss- crossed on my bed, staring at a picture of Amy, smiling, with her arm around me. My tears blurred my vision, and I set the picture aside, wiping my eyes.

I heard a soft knock at my door, and I announced, "Come in," rather halfheartedly.

In crept Natalie, and behind her, the Holt twins.

"What are you guys doing in here," I sniffed.

"We thought that you may be lonely," Natalie whispered with a small smile. Madison and Reagan nodded.

I smiled, and gestured them to come sit down. Uneasily, they sank into Amy's bed.

For the rest of the night we talked, laughed, and completely got our minds off of what had happened earlier.

It wasn't until they had all fallen asleep that I remembered, and the guilt was sickening.

_Evan's POV_

Because I wasn't a completely terrible and awful person, I decided to show Amy some grace and give her a chance to redeem herself, before I would have to go into the unpleasant details of plan B.

I walked into her cell, where she was just sitting, obviously bored. She wasn't screaming or begging like I would've hoped, but at least she wasn't trying to find any ways to escape.

At the sound of the door creaking, Amy sharply turned her head to the right, a glimmer of hope in her jade eyes. When she saw that it was me, she sighed, and resumed to staring straight ahead.

"Amy, I would like to make you a deal." Her hands clenching into fists was the only sign that she had heard me. "If you would submit authority to the Vespers, or at least just to me, you can move out of this cell. You won't have to be fed so poorly. You will have a grand room, with fine clothing, and will feast every day. All you have to do is agree."

I was positive that she would. It was an amazing offer, overly generous, so she couldn't say no.

"I refuse to submit authority to you, Evan," she firmly replied. I scowled.

"If you don't take this offer the consequences-"

"I don't care about the consequences, Evan," Amy snapped. "I would never, not for all of the money in the world, submit to a low life creature like _you!"_

Without a second thought, I spun on my heel and exited, slamming the door.

Amy Cahill was going to pay, and her whole family was going down with her!

**A/N: What is Evan's plan? Fine out in the next chapter! And now I sound like a cheesy comic book…**

**Oh, and thanks for all of you who reviewed my last story and this one! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues**

_Ian's POV_

I was still pretty torn up about Amy, but I finally decided that if I was going to be here I should look semi decent.

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and pulled on some casual American clothing.

When I trudged downstairs, I saw that everyone had already woken up. Sighing, I sat down in the living room with them.

"Woah, Ian, you're dressed… normal!" Dan gaped at me.

I rolled my eyes. Even with his sister kidnapped, Daniel was still annoying. "Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing."

Sinead could tell that I was worried, so she told me, "Don't worry, the Cahills will find her. There are thousands of them!" She tried to sound soothing, but I could tell that she herself didn't completely believe what she was saying.

"Let's just chill, awight? Amy wouldn't want us to be moping around," Jonah lectured. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't stop worrying.

Suddenly a high pitched beeping sound emitted from the Cahill command center.

"What's that," Madison groaned, covering her ears. I ran down the stairs to the basement, everyone else close behind.

"Incoming message," the screen read. Nervously, Sinead clicked "receive". Evan popped up on the screen smirking. I pushed my way to the front of all the Cahills.

"YOU BETTER BRING AMY BACK, YOU HERE ME?"

Everyone else joined in.

"IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM I WILL GO ALL NINJA ON YOU!"

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN DAWG!"

"MY FAMILY HAS MORE STRENGHT THAN HULK HOGAN, AND WE WILL FIND YOU!"

"I HAVE 50 DIFFERENT LETHAL POISIONS IN ONLY ONE OF MY DART GUNS!"

We rambled on, until Evan shouted "ENOUGH! It is like you all WANT me to kill Amy!" That silenced us quickly.

Evan smirked and continued. "I did not want to hurt the girl, but your rudeness has given me no choice!"

I widened my eyes. He couldn't be serious…

But when he held up a remote counting down 5 minutes until a bomb would explode, I knew he was.

And then the screen went black.

_Amy's POV_

I was still sitting in the middle of the cell, bored out of my mind, when a screen popped up, showing Evan. I stood up, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever.

"What do you want, Evan?"

He smirked. "Is that any way to treat a Vesper, Amy? I came to tell you that I'm letting you go."

My heart soared, yet I still tried to show no emotion. I was able to see Ian again, and Dan, and Sinead… but wait. Why would he let me go so easily? When I saw the expression on his face, I knew that there was a catch.

"The only problem is that while all of the room doors are unlocked now, the exits aren't, and neither are the windows. Oh, and did I mention that there is a huge bomb that is about to explode in 5 minutes?" He lifted up a timer, and started it. "Happy dying!" and the screen went black.

I froze, and then ran to my cell door. As Evan promised, it swung open with a "click".

I scrambled into the hallway, trying all of the exits. They were all locked. Was there any way to unlock them?

I nervously went to the windows, but they were all barred down with steel! I tried one door after the other, until I was way up on the 3rd floor. Up there, the windows weren't barred down with steel, because Evan knew I couldn't jump out.

I knew that my time was running out, and I frantically tried to think of a way to escape out the windows safely. If I just jumped and broke my leg or something, I wouldn't be able to escape the explosion.

I finally saw a lake below one of the windows. Maybe…

I opened that window, backed up as far as I could, ran, and jumped out.

Behind me I could hear the building exploding. A sharp piece of glass pierced my back, but I tried not to cry out. Before I could be buried alive with rubble, I landed deep in the lake, and he exploding pieces fell into the water, but slowed dramatically, making them unable to harm me.

After I figured that the explosion had stopped, and that my lungs were about to burst, I swam up and out of the lake, breathing heavily.

I sat down flat on my back, eyes closed.

My last thought before blacking out was, _"I'm alive."_

_Ian's POV_

We were frantically wondering what was going to happen to Amy, when Evan reconnected 5 minutes later.

We didn't see him; all we saw was a building in the middle of nowhere.

Amy must be inside.

We watched with silence as it exploded into pieces, an explosion so big that no one and nothing could survive. It was confirmed.

Amy was dead.

**A/N: AHHH! They think Amy's dead, but she's really alive! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! **

**A/N: You guys excited for the next chapter? I know I am! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, ok? I don't!**

_Ian's POV_

There was a moment of shocked silence as we watched the building explode. Then there was an automatic reaction.

Sinead fainted, and Hamilton caught her before she fell, trying to revive her. Dan and Nellie clutched each other (for they knew Amy the most) and cried silently. Natalie glanced up at me, almost in tears herself.

I myself felt as if my insides were exploding. Amy was gone, I had failed her! Was she looking down at us right this moment in shame?

The tears spilled freely down my cheeks. I had never even been able to take her out on a date. We never shared so much, and now there was no chance to. I should have never left her side!

I angrily punched the wall, breaking through it. No one cared, because they were all busy feeling miserable.

If I ever saw Tolliver again, I would kill him. Literally.

Right at that moment Fiske burst in, breathing heavily. "I heard the news. Kids, I'm so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I mad a huge mistake on the last chapter. I accidentally included part of this chapter in the las one! SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

_Ian's POV_

There was a moment of shocked silence as we watched the building explode. Then there was an automatic reaction.

Sinead fainted, and Hamilton caught her before she fell, trying to revive her. Dan and Nellie clutched each other (for they knew Amy the most) and cried silently. Natalie glanced up at me, almost in tears herself.

I myself felt as if my insides were exploding. Amy was gone, I had failed her! Was she looking down at us right this moment in shame?

The tears spilled freely down my cheeks. I had never even been able to take her out on a date. We never shared so much, and now there was no chance to. I should have never left her side!

I angrily punched the wall, breaking through it. No one cared, because they were all busy feeling miserable.

If I ever saw Tolliver again, I would kill him. Literally.

Right at that moment Fiske burst in, breathing heavily. "I heard the news. Kids, I'm so sorry. And Dan, it looks like you're the new Madrigal leader." That just brought out a new round of sobs between Nellie and Dan.

Sinead was still unconscious, and Ned and Ted were mixing up a remedy.

"What about a funeral," Natalie whispered. We all looked at her. "When should it be?"

"Sometime next week, I suppose," Fiske decided. "That should give us plenty of time to figure it out."

Well wasn't that ironic. Just yesterday we threw a party, and now we are throwing a funeral.

Amy Cahill's funeral.

_Evan's POV_

I smiled in the Vesper office as I replayed the explosion video. I could just see the tears streaming down that pathetic Kabra's face!

Did I feel bad about killing Amy? Not in the least.

Well, maybe a tiny bit.

I tried to shake the thought out of my head, and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. Yet I still felt guilty.

She insulted me, though!

But I did kidnap her, betray her…

I kept pondering this, sipping water.

And she broke up with me because I cheated on her, which is completely reasonable…

Why did I kill her? For revenge? On the Kabra?

I put my face in my hands, letting the water bottle fall down and spill its contents down the side of the table.

I glanced at the water running down, dropping to the floor like the tears of shame that welled up in my eyes at this moment.

What have I done?

_Amy's POV_

I woke up after a few hours, and found that it was night. The sky was dark, and I had yet to figure out where the heck I was.

I jumped up, and then winced, remembering the cut I had on my back.

I pressed my hand against it, and felt the blood, still coming out of the wound. I had to think of a way to bind it so that I wouldn't go through much blood loss.

Hesitantly, I ripped a long strand of cloth from my pants, making one side of my pant legs come to my knee, whereas the other went down to my ankle.

I carefully l wrapped the cloth around the wound and my waist, tying it firmly. It wasn't much, but at least it would help slow the blood flow.

I then got up and looked around, hoping for a place to start walking.

There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

Sighing and hoping for the best, I started walking to the right.

**A/N: Short, but lots of emotion! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Random question I want to ask you: based on my writing style, how old do you guys think I am? I was just wondering…**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Drumroll pleeease… THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. Anon, yeah, I know it is OOC :/. Sadie H and JesseCPK, you nailed it! That was my exact idea for what will happen! **

**The first person to get my age right was Awesome person. Yeah, I'm in 6****th**** grade. Congrats! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

_Sinead's POV_

I was finishing up the plans for Amy's funeral, trying to make sure that my tears wouldn't stain the paper that I was writing on.

With Dan's permission, I decided that her grave would be next to her parents, so that they would be close together.

More tears came, and I disappeared into the bathroom, trying to control myself.

I heard a soft knock, and Hamilton's voice whispered, "Sinead, you ok?"

"Y-yeah," I choked out.

Stupid emotions. Why did I have to be so close to Amy? Why did she have to be such a great friend?

I kept blinking back tears, and tried to distract myself by thinking about the funeral. It was to be held in a large, white church, and Dan and Nellie didn't care about costs at all. The funeral would be 3 hours long, and then we would go mourn her by her grave, which was intricately carved.

I finally pulled myself together and completed the plans, handing them to Fiske for approval. He nodded, and handed back the papers.

I tried to think on the sunny side. At least I was better off than Ian, who had gone into extreme depression mode. I really needed to get Natalie to talk to him; this phase had to be bad for his health. He locked himself in his room, and hadn't eaten since yesterday.

I meandered up the stairs and into my room, where I laid down and pulled out my ponytail, scratching my scalp. A couple seconds later Hamilton walked in, looking concerned. Recently he's been acting so… different. Un Holt like. Sensetive.

"Sinead, for real, are you ok?" I was tempted to say "Yeah, I'm fine." But I knew that that would be a lie. Instead I burst into tears.

Suddenly Hamilton was there, holding me, whispering soothing things into my ear, calming me down until I was reduced to hiccupping. When I was finally silent, he turned me around, looking me straight in the eye.

"Listen, Sinead. Amy is fine up there. In fact, she's probably having a blast. The real reason why you're crying is because you miss her."

I almost argued, but then acknowledged that he was right.

"Whenever you're missing her, just look up, and I'm sure that she'll be looking back."

Surprisingly, that really calmed me down, and I hugged Hamilton tightly, kissing him occasionally.

I only hope that Ian would make the same breakthrough that I did.

_Ian's POV_

I locked myself in my room, ignoring Natalie's pleads for me to get out.

I knew that eventually I would get over it. I knew that she was in a better place. I just couldn't stand it that I wasn't able to the one thing that I had planned to do on our very night together…

I had it all planned out in my mind. After the party was over, before Amy could go to sleep, I would ask her to come outside with me, where I would have a nice dinner set out, lit by candlelight.

Amy would blush and stutter, and I would lead her to her seat.

We would eat and talk and laugh, but the best moment was reserved for the end.

I would apologize for Korea, and the entire clue hunt, and hopefully, she would accept my apology. And then a huge weight would be lifted off my shoulders…

But I was never able to. That weight is still there, and will remain with me for the rest of my life.

I was sure of it.

_Amy's POV_

I had walked all night and all morning, with no sign of anyone or anything living. There was a stream along the way, and I gulped down what seemed like a gallon of water, but hunger still remained with me.

As I walked, I wondered what had happened with everyone else. Were they captured somewhere else? Probably not, Evan had made it seem like I was the only victim.

What I was most nervous about was how Evan had gotten into the house; was there a Vesper within the family?

If they weren't captured, they probably noticed that I was gone, and they were probably worried.

The sun was coming down, and my stomach twisted painfully. I was tired, but determined, so I managed to walk another mile or so.

It was completely worth it.

Before it could become too dark to see, I came across a house, and a woman was in the front yard, reading a book on the porch.

The relief seemed to ease off my pain, and I staggered over to the house, where hopefully someone would help me.

The woman was short and had blonde hair. I tried to call out to her, but only managed a strangled sound. She looked up, and screamed.

_Do I look that bad, _I wondered.

Apparently I did, because she rushed over to me, and half led half carried me into her home.

"Child, what happened to you? You look as if you were run over by a truck!" I could detect a slight mid-western accent when she spoke.

"Where am I, exactly," I asked, ignoring the first question.

"Why, you're in South Dakota, dear." South Dakota! That explains how there was so much space between the Vesper hideout and this woman's house. "Now really, what happened to you?"

Seeing that the question would not be able to be ignored, I thought of a convincing lie. "I was driving out here to meet some relatives when my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I was wondering out for a day until I found you." The last part really was true, which helped me sound convincing.

"Oh, ok, well…" Suddenly she screamed again. "What happened to your back!"

I hastily thought up another lie. "I was… thirsty… and drinking from a river… when I slipped and cut it on a rock."

She must have believed that too, because within seconds she cleaned and treated the wound, and I was now in a nice bed with a hot meal.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. She just waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine. Oh, and by the way, my name is Sandy."

"And I'm Amy," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Tomorrow, when you're feeling better, I'll drive you up to wherever you need to go. But I suppose that first you'll want to call your folks."

I eagerly nodded, and she handed me her cell phone. I tried calling Dan, then Nellie, Sinead, and Ian, but they wouldn't pick up. I left a voicemail to all of them, and then hung up.

"Any luck?" Sandy appeared in my room an hour later. I shook my head. She sat down next to me on my bed and sympathetically patted my shoulder.

"It's alright, Amy. I know this kind of thing never really happens to kids like you."

_Actually, I've faced sharks, snakes, spiders, alligators, poisons, fires, explosions, and much more!_ I felt like screaming. But instead I smiled faintly and shrugged my shoulders.

Sandy mussed my hair and got up.

"Better get some sleep; you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow."

I tried not to think of Dan and the others, and finally lulled into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Yessss! Done! Sorry if you don't like OC's, but I needed someone to be out there to get Amy back to Boston.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is. The next chapter. Yeah. I'm getting less enthusiastic these days…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

_Evan's POV_

I drove up back to the Vesper hideout, where I murdered Amy. I felt so angry with myself, I was nearly ripping out my hair in frustration.

_Why did you do it, Evan? Why!_

I finally came across the giant pile of rubble, and started searching for her body. It was the least that I could do; return her body to the Cahills.

Trying to hold back tears, I started my search. I didn't care about the pain in my arms after hours of searching. I didn't care about sleeping or eating. All I had to do was prove to Amy that I really was sorry.

The day was almost up, and I still didn't find her. Not even a single trace.

Tired, I trudged over to the lake, trying to think of a logical explanation. I was splashing cool water in my face when something caught my eye.

Deep at the bottom of the lake, something shimmered. Taking off my shirt and glasses, I dove into the water, trying to find out what it was.

I finally got close enough to make out what it was. It was a piece of glass, probably from the destruction. I looked closer, and saw that the glass had a strand of hair on it. Long, reddish hair.

There was only one explanation.

Amy Cahill had escaped.

_Dan's POV_

I was trying to stay calm. Just because Amy was dead doesn't mean that I should completely go ballistic.

It's just that she was my last real family member. Aunt Beatrice didn't count, she was a pain. The Cahills were too distant. Amy was my sister, so close to me. And now that she was gone, I regretted insulting her… and smothering her in pie.

I grinned, remembering that moment over a week ago.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and I reluctantly dragged myself off the couch to get it.

"Hello?"

"Dan! It's Evan!"

I felt myself boiling with rage. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me, Evan!

"No Dan listen!" He sounded truly exasperated. "I think Amy's alive!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Is it possible? Amy lived? Then I remembered. Why should I trust him? He's a Vesper! He's trying to trick me!

"Nice try, Evan! I'm not falling for that!" I hung up and slammed the phone on the table.

Curse him. Why should I believe him for a second?

_Amy's POV _

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside.

Wait, where was I again?

I slipped off the covers and gracefully stepped to the floor, slowly recalling yesterday's events. I had been captured, nearly killed, walked for a day, and arrived here. Today I was going to drive home… hopefully.

I heard footsteps downstairs, and assumed that Sandy was awake. Awkwardly, I made my way down the steps, and found Sandy in the kitchen, flipping pancakes. She smiled when she saw me, and gestured me to sit.

"You hungry," she asked. I slowly nodded, and she handed me a heaping late of pancakes, then sat across from me, eating her own.

"So, where do I need to take you?"

"Boston, Massachusetts."

Sandy nearly choked on her pancake. "What! Ok, then, but It'll be a long drive, 17 hours long. If we start out at 9 this morning, we can stop at a hotel and 9 pm. Then, the next day, We'll start out at 8 and get you home at 1. That sound ok?"

I nodded, swallowing the last bits of my pancake. Together, we cleaned the kitchen, and then piled into the car for a long drive home, only stopping to use the restroom and to pick up fast food.

At 9 o clock we found a nice hotel to spend the night in, and settled there.

I wonder how the Cahills are doing…

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. The next chapter should be longer… and much more exciting :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ready for this chapter? READY? Ok, let me just tell you, this one will be exiting, but the next one will be the MOST exciting out of all my chapters! You'll know by the cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. **

_Natalie's POV_

All of the girls were in my room, where I most expertly dressed them up and did their hair and makeup. The funeral was today, and they all wanted to look their best.

No one really complained, and the Holt twins did nothing more than a grumble. Amy's death really had an effect on all of us…

Once I was done, I beamed at my work. They all looked absolutely stunning!

Sinead's red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she was wearing long black pants and a ruffled white shirt (which was tucked in) along with a straight black jacket and heels.

Nellie's hair was a little short to work with, so I just flat ironed it and gave her a sleeveless black dress and ballet flats to wear.

The Holts were wearing identical black skirts and dark purple shirts, both with their hair curled and pulled back. They refused to wear the super cute heels that I had for them, and instead wore their (shudder) sneakers.

I was wearing a simple black dress and high heels, along with an elaborate gold necklace. My hair was twisted up in a neat bun, which I decorated with a bold hairpiece that matched my necklace.

We then all bounded down the stairs, where the boys were waiting, all wearing matching black suits.

I walked over and sat next to Dan, who gave me a weak smile. All of the other girls sat down too.

Fiske stood up and went to the front of the room, a mournful expression on his face. "I knew that the Vespers were bad, but I never thought that it would come to this. I want you all to remember to stay on your best behavior during the funeral. Amy- Amy would want us to get along."

We all nodded, sniffling a little.

With that we piled into 3 sleek black limos, which would take us to the funeral.

_Evan's POV_

I had stolen a funeral invitation to an unsuspecting person, probably a friend of Amy's. I took a seat and tried to cover my face a bit. I didn't want a Cahills to see me and start murdering me or something.

I still believed that Amy survived the explosion. When Dan didn't believe me, I gave up trying to convince them. Somehow, during the funeral, I was determined to get some evidence that Amy Cahill was not dead. She was very much alive.

_Amy's POV_

The next morning Sandy and I got up and hastily drove to Boston. I told her to drop me off a block from my mansion.

"Right here? You sure?" She nervously asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you so much for your help!"

She hugged me and we exchanged phone numbers before she drove away and out of sight.

Once she was gone, I started walking, my heart pumping furiously. _What will be their reaction when I walk in? Was Dan nervous about me? Was Ian?_

I continued walking until I was right in front of the door. Taking a deep breathe, I opened the door.

"I'm here," I announced. Nothing happened.

I arched an eyebrow as I searched through the mansion. No one was here.

_Where they could be, _I wondered. That's when I saw the letter resting on the sofa.

"You are invited to Amy Cahill's funeral," it read. I couldn't read anymore, and the world seemed to sway before my eyes.

_Amy Cahills funeral? THEY THINK I'M DEAD! OH CRAP! _I quickly checked the location, which was a fancy, nearby funeral service.

I sprinted out the front door, not even caring that I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

I made it to the church 15 minutes later, breathing hard. I tried to walk in, but a buff man stopped me by placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Miss, I'm going to have to see your invitation," He stated in a gruff voice.

_Darn, I left it at the mansion! Wait, why should that matter? This funeral is for me!_

"Listen, this may sound crazy," I started, and he arched an eyebrow, making me nervous. "B-but I'm Amy C-c-cahill." _Curse that stutter!_

He stared at me for a long time. Then, after a long moment, he burst out laughing.

"You? Amy Cahill? Oh, please! Get out of here!" He chuckled, shoving me away. I nearly fell down the stairs, and then walked away, hurt.

In my misery I nearly ran into a guy with curly black hair, mounting a Harley.

"Oh, sorr-" I started, but then I looked him in the eye. "Erasmus?"

"Amy? But you're dead!"

"No, I survived, and I came to tell everyone that, but I can't get in to the funeral!"

"Neither can eye, someone stole my invitation!" **A/N: Evan!**

"But how are we going to get in there?"

He stopped for a moment, thinking. Then a smile crept onto his face like a growing shadow. "I have a plan. Hop ontp my Harley."

I hesitantly did so, and he handed me a helmet. Then he started it up, and drove straight towards the glass window on the building.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING," I screamed over the noise of the Harley.

"JUST TRUST ME!" we kept going, until we went straight through the window, and into the funeral.

**A/N: I wanted Amy to make a dramatic entrance; is that dramatic enough? Hehe… the next chapter ought to be really fun to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I'm going to make this quick so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townthe39clues!**

_Amy's POV_

Luckily the Harley landed wheels down, and we skidded to a stop. Weeping people stared at us, mouths agape. The Cahills stood up, expecting a Vesper attack.

Erasmus took off his helmet, making the Cahills sigh with relief.

"Erasmus, really, couldn't you have come in some other way," Fiske asked, exasperated. In reply, I took off my helmet, causing a loud round of gasps.

Dan was the first to react. He jumped up and basically tackled me to the ground, screaming "AMYAMYAMYAMYILOOOVE YOUUUU!"

"Oh my gosh Dan," I groaned, laughing at the same time. He got off me and helped me up, just to be tackled by the rest of the family.

"AMY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I TOLD THEM THAT YOU WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO FACE THOSE JERKS!"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED ANYWAY?"

Eventually they all got off me, and I was now giving individual hugs to everyone, even the Holts.

I turned to give the next person a hug, and nearly collided with Ian.

"Ian," I breathed.

"Amy." His eyes were full of tears as we hugged, and he whispered to me, "I want to talk with you in private later, love."

I nodded, and we pulled away, smiling.

Eventually Fiske got all of the non Cahills to leave, and we all piled into limos to drive home. We were all crammed in one because they all wanted to talk to me, so I told them the story, leaving out the part when Evan made himself identical to Ian, trying to kiss me. They all listened with eager eyes, and for once in their lives, the Cahills all got along perfectly.

When we arrived at the mansion, everyone just went to their rooms, probably tired out because of the previous events.

I told Sinead that I'd meet up with her later, and set off to find Ian.

I nearly ran into him a couple seconds later, and he grasped my hand, pulling me into an empty guest bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to-"He cut me off by kissing me, and when we broke away I smiled and kissed him back.

"You don't know how much I missed you," He whispered, holding my hands and looking into my jade eyes.

"Ian, there's something that I have to tell you." I told him the entire story, of how Evan used the technology to look exactly like him, then tried to kiss me, but I figured it out before he could. Ian listened to me the whole time, his fists clenching more and more as I got into the story.

"I will make sure that he never hurts you again, Amy. I promise." Ian was near tears now. He seemed like he was blaming himself for my capture.

"Ian, it wasn't your fault," I soothed, running my hand through his dark hair.

He just smiled softly, and whispered to me "Tomorrow I have a surprise for you, love. A surprise that I have been working on for a very long time." I smiled and gave him one last lingering hug before he grasped my hand and led me to my room.

I quietly opened the door, revealing an odd sight. Sinead and Hamilton were standing in the middle of the room making out. I put a hand over my mouth to stop my excited squeal. Ian just raised his eyebrows and quietly shut the door.

"Well that was unexpected," He murmured. I nodded, smiling. "Well, love, since Hamilton won't be there, you can just camp out in my room until they finally break apart.

An hour later, Hamilton finally came back, a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow," He whispered before collapsing on his bed, already snoring. I shook my head and bid Ian goodnight, walking to my room.

**A/N: Whattaya think? It was pretty short, but ya know. The next chapter is the last, for real this time :'( The Cahills will depart… but I already have ideas for my next stories! THE CAHILLS WILL LIVE ON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The last chapter… :'( so saaaaad! Thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed m** y **story! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ALL OF THE CAHILLS MUST SAY IT TOGETHER, OK? ON THE COUNT OF 3! 1… 2… 3!**

**Cahills: AMYCAHILLFAN101 DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

**Me: That was freaking loud but I don't care!**

_Ian's POV_

I woke up to the sound of boisterous footsteps in my room. Was it an elephant? A rhino? No, just a huge, dimwitted Holt.

I sighed and decided that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. The suitcases piled next to the door reminded me that this was my last day here. My last day with Amy…

Oh crap I almost forgot! Today I was _finally _going to have my first date with Amy.

We were leaving at 2:00, and right then it was 7:30, so it would probably be at 12:00. I threw the covers off of me and pulled on some nice clothes. Then I brushed my teeth and hair, and the started preparing.

_Phoenix's POV_

I was so sure that I would be elated that today was the last day. Finally, I could go back to a normal life! But oddly, I kinda thought I would miss everyone…

Sure, they were all pretty psycho, but they made life pretty interesting.

When I came down for breakfast, I noticed that everyone else looked pretty glum, too. I guess I'm not the only one who really likes these guys…

I sat down next to Nellie and silently started eating, wondering what we were going to do on the very last day.

Hamilton and Sinead were exchanging phone numbers, as were Natalie and Dan. Ian was the only one who wasn't down yet, for some reason, so Amy wasn't exchanging numbers with anyone.

"So, I guess this is it homies," Jonah put in. We all nodded glumly.

"Well, at least we bonded," Sinead added. We all nodded again.

Breakfast went on like this for a long time, until Dan finally stood up and announced something. "Hey, for the last day, I decided what we should do. I say we have a super awesome mega water balloon fight!"

We all looked at each other, pondering the idea.

"Well, I don't have any make up to mess up since _somebody _threw it out, so I'm in," Natalie decided.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Sounds good."

Everyone was unanimous, and Dan fist pumped into the air. "I'll get the water balloons!"

_Amy's POV_

I ran upstairs to pick up some darker clothes for the water balloon fight, when Ian popped up behind me.

"Hello, love."

"Don't call me love, Ian."

"Well,_ love_, I was wondering if you would go out back with me." I followed, unsure of what was going on.

Ian led me to a weeping willow tree, and its long leaved created an enclosed space. He sweeped the leaved back, revealing a nice set up dinner.

"Ian…" I couldn't believe my eyes. He grinned, pleased with my response, and gestured me to sit. I carefully sat down, and Ian did the same, letting the leaves fall back in place.

"There. Now we are in complete privacy." I smiled back at him, taking in the beauty of this place.

"Ian, how long did this take you to set up?"

"A little more than an hour, but time doesn't matter, as long as you are happy, love."

"When are you going to stop calling me love?"

"I believe that we both know that that is never going to happen."

We talked and later enjoyed a nice lunch of shrimp and mango salsa. I sat next to him, my back to the trunk of the tree and my head resting on his shoulder. He placed a protective arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to him. I took my head off and looked into his amber eyes.

"What are we going to do once you leave, Ian?"

"We'll keep in touch, love. And I'm sure to visit you often, now that Dan and Natalie are… well… you know."

I smiled at him. "And maybe sometime I should go visit you, Ian, up in London."

"Maybe you should, love."

"Don't call me love."

He then took his arm off of me and faced me directly, a serious look on his face. "Amy, I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time. I… I never meant to hurt you in Korea. Never. I was a jerk then. I've been meaning to give you a true apology, and I hope that you will accept it.

I shook my head, nearly laughing. "Ian, you didn't even need to tell me. I know by the way that you treat me that you are truly sorry. I forgave you a long time back, and I forgive you again now.

"He smiled, looking relieved. We slowly leaned in for a kiss…

"BAM!" A water balloon exploded between us, soaking us to the skin.

_Dan's POV_

I aimed a water balloon at Hamilton, but he dodged, making it go straight to the willow tree. Darn…

Natalie was beside me, loading her dart gun with tiny water balloons and shooting, all the while looking amazing. Sigh…

I water balloon nailed me in the chest, bringing me back to reality. I swung my head around looking for the thrower, and saw that it was Jonah. I threw multiple balloons at him, but he easily dodged them, singing "Hit me baby one more time".

Natalie joined me, and we finally hit Jonah, and then continued to shoot until he was on the ground, begging for mercy.

Phoenix then randomly appeared and threw two water balloons at Natalie and me. He pulled Jonah to his feet, and then we went all out at each other. Later Sinead and Hamilton joined our water war, and we didn't stop until we thought that we would drown on the spot.

We all went upstairs to change clothes, when Fiske's voice rang out…

_Author's POV_

"Attention Cahills! The planes to pick you all up are here! Please pack up your bags and say your goodbyes!" Fiske's voice died down.

The Cahills all piled downstairs 5 minutes later, shaking hands, hugging, some people even kissing. Then the Cahills cleared out, and thus ended another Cahill Family Reunion.

**A/N: DONE! THE END! IT'S OVER! If you liked this story please read the other storied that I'll come up with later! Thx!**


End file.
